Breath of Life
by Quill-lady
Summary: Season 8 AU- Dean is back from purgatory and hunting with Sam, when Castiel visits him in a dream telling him to find a young woman with a dark past, he is charged with protecting her...thus the prophecy begins. Dean/Cas Dean/OFC Sam/OFC reviews are love and inspire me to write more. Rated T but will be rated M in the future.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I have been running for so long it was inevitable that one of two things were going to happen 1, I was going to run out of money or 2 I was going to get tired. Either of those things would be enough to get me killed but it was money that seemed to be the problem that put the brakes on everything._

_But did I really have to end up in Iowa of all places? But I suppose there have been worse places, yes there really have, whether sleeping in a toilet cubicle in a bus station in Montana or hitchhiking to Sioux City not able to gage whether the truck drivers would demand a "payment." The one that did ask for a sexual favour learnt not to again when I put a knife to his balls._

_So 6 months later, here I am still in Sioux City, earning enough money so then I can get on the move again, I have to be discrete, I work in a diner, a faceless name in a huge city. I ask to be paid in cash, I pay my rent in cash in a bedsit that is barely habitable, but I bide my time and I discovered in the first few weeks of being here how tired I was. So if I had tried to continue running I would have ended up dead for sure. I don't know why they hunt me, but so many people have died because of me I suppose this is my punishment, being constantly the prey and having to live off the grid in a bare existence. Never really having friends. Never really having a life._

_Until one day I met Dean Winchester._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**Newcastle, Wyoming**

It had been, what Dean could call it, a regular job, they had hunted a ghost who had killed three victims by breaking their hearts. Literally.

Who knew dead teenagers could be so imaginative?

But case solved the bones salt and burned and the fourth would be victim was now safe but sure as hell he wouldn't be cheating again anytime soon. Dean collapsed on the bed of their small but relatively clean motel room sighing "Another day and no dollar"

Sam chuckled sitting on his bed taking of his shoes, "But at least a life saved and one less angry murdering ghost off the scene?"

"Amen" Dean replied, although he was lying on his bed and was achingly tired, he didn't want to go to sleep, because going to sleep would be going back to purgatory, every dream was a nightmare, reliving each moment slowly, the blood, the grime and the constant search for the angel. Dean sat up and grabbed a can of beer, noticing that Sam was watching him "What?" he growled.

"Nothing" Sam replied shrugging, he had learnt not to push it with Dean, Sam knew Dean had seen things that well...both of them could imagine but the Dean who had come back from purgatory was a harder man, more ruthless, jagged sharp elements of a broken soul. And if Sam pushed he would cut himself on those jagged edges. So Sam let him drink to forget the angel that wasn't here, the monsters that plagued his dreams and would patiently wait Dean to allow the small glimpses of the purgatory he experienced once in a while.

Dean took a swig of the beer, satisfied but guilty with Sam's response, he didn't mean to be short with his brother. But there was not point talking about it, it would not changed what had happened. But there was a worm in his gut, he wish he could tell Sam about Cas, but not yet. Not Yet. "Come on let's get some shut eye, before we hit the road tomorrow."

Dean was back in purgatory, but unlike so many of his dreams this one terrified him even more because it seemed so real, he was by a stream, a stream he recognised. He closed his eyes and inhaled, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. When he reopened his eyes he was still there, in purgatory and panic started to set in "Dean" a voice said and he felt his heart seize in his chest, he turned to face Castiel, "Cas" he whispered hoarsely "Is this real?"

Castiel smiled softly, "No it's a dream,"

Dean relaxed softly; all he would have to do is wake up he thought, all he would have to do is wake up. "Cas...Listen...I...I" he stopped, how the hell sorry suffice?

"Dean we don't have time for this, you need to listen to me, I barely have enough power to do this, you need to listen to me!" Castiel growled impatiently, "There is a woman that needs your help, an innocent; the whispers say she is in danger"

"The whispers?" Dean asked confused, looking around.

"Dean you must find her, you must find her, she is danger, you must find her and protect her... You must find her now!" Castiel continued, but Dean noticed that the surroundings were starting to get fuzzy, the stream no longer flowed, and it stopped the stones beneath disappearing "Who?" Dean asked "Who?"

"Beth" Castiel stepped forward placing a hand on Dean's face, images started flashing before his eyes, streets of a city, a diner called Ailsa's, a young woman who worked behind the counter, more flashes of streets and a road sign Interstate 29, then everything went white and Dean woke up.

**Sioux City, Iowa**

Beth was alerted by the bell that announced that there was another order up, pancakes with bacon and eggs for table two, grabbing the plates and ignoring the burn calluses she was starting to get on her wrists she nodded to Joe the chef and delivered them, "Hey Beth" the voice welcomed her and her heart sank a little, Carl, was a boss on a building site two blocks away who came in one day for breakfast and once he saw Beth had started to come in every day and attempted to talk her into a date every day. It wasn't that he was repulsive, he was cute, but she couldn't afford to be interested and beside she noticed the pale skin on his wedding finger, something just didn't add up "Hey Carl, pancakes with eggs and bacon, with a coffee?" she said placing the plates down when he nodded.

"How are you Beth?" he asked politely, his eyes roving all over her body, Beth had the grace not to grimace, "Erm fine thanks, same really, busy breakfast time."

Carl grinned, "So when you going to agree to come out with me sometime?"

"Not any time soon, sorry, I don't date customers" Beth replied smiling sweetly walking away back to the tills, watching Carl's shoulders deflate...slightly. He would try again tomorrow no doubt.

"Carl seriously didn't try again," Ailsa, the diner owner asked as she sat sprawled over the counter tallying her account books. Ailsa had given Beth a job when she had practically begged; the older fuller woman had taken pity on a scraggy desperate waif and had also got Beth in touch with the landlord that let her the bedsit she currently resided in.

"Well God loves those who try," Beth replied sarcastically.

"I don't see why you won't though, you need to get out and enjoy yourself you know," Ailsa said, Beth glared at her, "Come on!" Ailsa defended herself, raising her hands, "Maybe not with Carl but there are loads of men who would be interested in you, I mean you are not the normal chick."

"Ailsa!" Beth moaned

"Well one, how many pretty British girls end up in a diner in Sioux City?" Ailsa asked

"Those who go travelling and stupidly run out of money!" Beth replied, wiping down the down the counter and then started drying some glasses, stacking them carefully.

"Yeah but for a girl who was travelling, you have been stuck here a while and I never see you enjoying yourself, going out with the younger ones," she nodded to Amy and Kacey, the two younger waitresses who worked at the diner.

"That's because I am saving so I can travel more, a lot more," Beth replied exasperated ending the conversation as she went to serve someone, leaving Ailsa staring after the young woman who was such an enigma. Beth had not really talked much when she started and it was only in the last couple months she had started to smile and chat amiably to the customers. But sometimes Ailsa could sometimes see Beth look behind her in fear when the door opened as if she expected someone to come through the door who could hurt her. Beth never talked about herself, she never talked about her past, and she just came to work, served food, and chatted rarely and at the end of the day left again to her bedsit. It wasn't much a life, Ailsa reckoned.

Sam Winchester still could not believe that he agreed to travel from Wyoming to Sioux City, just over a dream, but Dean had been so emphatic in their leaving Wyoming in the middle of the night and getting straight on the road. But Sam remembered how Dean had believed his visions when he was younger after Jess had died and Sam felt he owed it to Dean to get in the car and travel to Sioux City.

But after checking into a motel, Sam could not help but ask "So what now, we have travelled to Sioux City, now what? How exactly are you going to find this girl, there could be thousands of Beth's in this city?"

"Look I will know her when I see her, all we gotta do is find the diner" Dean replied pacing the floor, "I saw the name of it, in the vision thing Cas gave me, it's called Ailsa's"

Sam started to completely believe his brother when while driving around the city, they came across a diner called Ailsa's. "That's it!" Dean exclaimed, "That's exactly how it looked in the vision."

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked, "Because you can't just go in there and ask for a Beth, then tell her an angel sent you,"

"I know that, we don't know what we could be up against. We don't know what she is, she could be a demon, shapeshifter, hell she might not even be real, but Cas told me in a dream to find this girl and I will because.."

_Because he asked me to and I owe him that much..._

Sam watched him drift off and cleared his throat, "Well let's go get lunch."

Beth had been on edge on all morning, she couldn't tell what was wrong but she just felt like something was wrong, something on the corner of her eye just waiting to pounce at any moment. It was her gut and she rarely ignored it but she tried to relax.

She heard the door open and shut and she finished starting the some coffee to brew and turned to see two men making themselves comfortable on the stools at the counter. One was insanely tall with dark long hair, the other a little shorter, but he was watching her with wide eyes which made her slightly nervous, but then he cleared his throat and smiled.

"Hello there, how can I help?" Beth asked, smiling and clearing her paper pad ready.

"Wow British accent, wasn't expecting that!" the tall guy smiled, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that," Beth replied, like she had not heard that before smiling she looked to the smaller guy.

"Hi" the wide eyed guy said "Erm..coffee and.." he scrambled over the menu, "Your Special Ailsa Burger."

"Ok no problem," Beth replied; writing down his order, she looked to the taller guy, "And for you?"

"Erm coffee and the Caesar salad thanks," he replied, coughing somewhat nervously.

Beth raised her eyebrows at the difference in the orders, a smirk toying at her lips, which was wiped off when she noticed that wide eyed was looking at her chest. Typical.

"Anything else?" she asked

"Erm no thank you, errr Beth." Wide eyed replied, ah so that was what he was looking at.

"Ok coming up." Beth said walking to the kitchen, hearing the pair of them hiss at each other.

Dean didn't expect her to be real. He thought the whole thing was a few shakes less of crazy but when she turned around to him, he couldn't help but hold in the gasp. Because here she was in the flesh, standing in front of him, after a glimpse in a vision which all he got to establish was that she had blonde hair. Here in front of him, there were more details to notice.

Long wavy blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, her lips were rosy pink and her skin, pale but the sun of the states had make her cheeks full of freckles which were cute. But it was her eyes, they were big blue and very soulful. Instead of being light which he expected they were a darker blue and reminded him of someone's he had seen before but he couldn't remember who.

"So that's Beth" Sam whispered, not sure whether to be thankful that his brother was not going crazy, or to be scared a bit that what he had seen in his dream was true.

"Yeah." Dean replied back, slightly in awe and not entirely sure what to do next, watching the young woman get them some cutlery, so this was the woman Castiel wanted him to protect. So now what.

What Dean, Sam and Beth failed to notice that someone left the diner and the whispers went out _"The Winchesters have met her...Dean Winchester has met her...the prophecy has started"_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Sitting in a motel room staring at the walls, all I could think was, Cas was right. What I dreamt was true, what he showed me in his dream, which meant there was hope for him. Hope for him in purgatory. Which tortured me, knowing he was still there, by himself, being hunted and torn by monsters while I wasn't there._

_But what the hell had he got me in to? Who the hell was this Beth lady and what the hell was I meant to do now that I had found her. She seemed pretty reserved and happy being by herself._

_And yet, there was something, something in those soulful eyes that drew me in and made me think about her. They were sad, what had they seen, them seemed too old those eyes for such a young girl. Except she wasn't that young, late twenties, perhaps but she had seen a lot, a little enigma in a blonde British chick._

_I had to find out more._

Beth was taking Carl's order when she saw the two men from yesterday lunchtime arrive for breakfast; she smiled politely jotting down Carl's usual pancake order with eggs and bacon and poured him some coffee, while ignoring his roving eyes over her body. She really did feel like accidently pouring the coffee over his crotch.

Dean and Sam sat down in a booth, facing the table where Beth was taking an order from a guy of similar age, she was smiling but it wasn't reaching her eyes. Dean felt his gut seize when he noticed that the jerk she was serving was eyeing up her body, but he wasn't sure what he was feeling in his gut. He chastised himself, he barely knew the chick and besides wasn't he guilty of doing it himself to numerous diner waitresses in various states? But something in his gut made him want to go and rip that jerk's throat out or smash his pearly white teeth in when he smile appreciatively at Beth. And he could not tell a reason why, it felt like a natural reaction.

He stopped glaring at the jerk when Sam coughed; he looked at his brother "What?" he asked shrugging

"Did you just hear what I just said?" Sam asked, slightly annoyed but bemused, already guessing that Dean hadn't by his blank reaction, he sighed, "So what's the plan, we find out everything about this girl?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, "We need to find out who she is, what she is?"

"Exactly, I mean we know she is British and she is called Beth, but apart from that we haven't got much to go on, have we? I mean we don't have a surname to go with? But what is a British woman doing working in a diner in Iowa?" Sam replied, foreseeing that getting information about this mysterious girl was going to be difficult.

"Well here's your chance to ask," Dean replied, looking sideways, Sam did the same and saw Beth was on her way over.

Beth smiled, "Morning guys, back so soon?"

"We thought we could check out the breakfast here," Dean replied, "What would you recommend?"

"Apple cinnamon pancake stack," Beth replied, "It's amazing!"

Dean grinned, "Well one of those and a coffee thanks,"

"So forgive me for asking how does a girl from England, get to a diner in Sioux Falls?" Sam asked blandly as he looked at his menu, then up at Beth who was a little suspicious by the question surprised herself by answering "Oh you know, I got sick of the normal 9 to 5 and decided to take some time off travelling, besides my dad was American, so I wanted to see where he came from."

Shit! What the hell had she just said? What had happened to the usual travelling around America, full stop, no she had to go mention the father she had never known ...what the hell! But something made her think that these guys weren't here to hurt her, but still she knew should be more careful, they seemed very curious...Shit, think for God's sake Beth she chastised herself.

"Sounds cool, hope you are enjoying America," Sam replied, smiling "Sorry you must get asked that a lot!"

Was it their smiles that disarmed her she really didn't know, she continued writing pancake wide eye's order down, who was watching her then saw his eyes drift behind her; she looked behind and saw Carl watching intently. "You get guys like that often?" he asked.

Sam glared puzzled at Dean, _what the hell?_

Beth laughed faintly, "Regularly," she paused, "Well really just Carl, he won't take the hint, but you know comes with the job," she looked at him coolly appraising him the guy oozed self confidence and cockiness; _don't tell me you think you can do bette_r, she thought to herself. Better yet, she wasn't sure she wanted to see if he could do any better. This must stop; she looked to the tall guy, "What can I get you?"

"Oatmeal please and a coffee please," Sam replied, noticing the change in her voice.

"Ok no problem, coming right up." Beth jotted down their orders before spinning on her heel, thank god that was over. It was almost painful and now her nerves which had been everywhere since yesterday were truly raised to the rooftops yet again. She just had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. And those two guys, she didn't really know what to make of.

"Well done Dean," Sam chastised, "Why you go ask her that?"

"Just asking the obvious, trying to determine how open she is and how much snooping we are going to have to do," Dean replied, glaring at his brother, "which is a lot,"

Beth put the order in and waited patiently, Kacey bounced over "Those guys are so hot! So jealous you are getting to serve them!"

Beth rolled her eyes, yes they were both cute and Kacey was ten years younger and thought various members of one direction were hot...

"Yeah they are nice, but listen Kacey will you do me a favour, I can't be dealing with Carl today, will you take over serving him?" Beth said, rubbing her forehead, she was starting to feel very weary and her head was starting to throb.

"Yeah sure, you ok Beth?" Kacey asked concerned.

"Yeah just bit of a headache," Beth replied, "Nothing really, my shift is almost over, will get to go home and have some rest"

The bell rang to announce that food was ready, Kacey took Carl's order while two cute guys orders over, Beth ignored the dark look that Carl have Kacey, then Beth as she walked over to the booth "Pancakes and Oatmeal, with two coffees, hope you enjoy!" placing the plates down on the table.

"Looks great," Sam thanked, "Listen hope you didn't mind us being too nosy before," trying to make amends as he noticed her manner was nervy and cool.

Beth felt Carls dark gaze made her skin prickle, "Oh no don't worry, seriously I get it a lot," she smiled, "You guys in Sioux City for long?" she asked distractedly.

"Ah just on some business, waiting for some information at the moment," Dean replied, sipping his coffee, "Dean by the way and this is my little brother Sam."

Beth chewed her lip, to stop herself smiling, at the little brother Sam comment, "Nice to meet you guys, well hope you enjoy your breakfast. Just shout if you need anything else."

The boys ate their breakfast, "I dunno how to judge her," Dean sighed

"She is a bit cagey, but we have got little to play with, her dad is American," Sam said tucking into his oatmeal, "But perhaps she is just being cautious if she has to deal with jerks like Carl every day."

Dean glared at Carl who was finishing up his breakfast, he stood and stalked over to the counter throwing his money at Beth before storming out, slamming the door, man he wished he had ripped his throat out.

It took all of her resolve not to throw the money back in Carls face before breaking his nose, but Beth didn't, she swallowed he growl and threw the money in the cashier. Kacey looked to her for explanation but she shook her head and Kacey knew better than to annoy her when her temper was starting to crack.

Her nerves were making her jumpy, what with what Sam and Dean had said about business, something just wasn't added up with them and the way they watched her, and then with Carl, she was starting to get that feeling in her gut that it was almost time to move, she did have a bit saved, perhaps she had got too comfy in Sioux City. The fact Sam and Dean stuck around even after their had finished their breakfasts, drinking coffee and working on their laptops made her even more suspicious of them, when her shift finally came to an end she couldn't wait to get out of the diner, her usual safe haven was driving her mad.

Dean nodded to Sam as he noticed Beth was putting her jacket on to leave, "Right I need to stretch my legs, I'm gonna follow her, find out where she lives, you speak to that Kacey see what she knows about Beth."

Dean watched Beth leave then Dean, keeping a distance between him, pausing when she paused; he followed her in to a drug store. He stood with his back to her while she bought some painkillers when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that he wasn't alone in following her. He watched Beth leave the store and saw a car pull away following her, "Son of a bitch" he cursed.

Sam had discovered a lot about bubbly Kacey and only a little bit more about Beth. He learnt that Beth Simpson was 28 very shortly, had been in Sioux City for 6 months and had worked at the diner the whole time. She had not spoken of any family to anybody at the diner, which surprised him that she had mentioned her father before at breakfast.

Beth was English, had no boyfriend, never went out for any dates that she was invited to (this seemed to disturb Kacey a lot). But Kacey had the impression she had been travelling for a while in the US as she had mentioned once being in LA and agreed that New York had better coffee and also that she was a Chicago Bears fan.

But he also learnt that Kacey was a Scorpio, was only 19 and was saving up to go to LA, her favourite band was One Direction and she loved someone from Teen Wolf. Sam left the diner with her number and a rather confused expression on his face. He didn't learn much about Beth, from Kacey or his later searches online.

Beth Simpson was a mystery.

Beth knew someone was following her, she could sense it and this time she knew it wasn't her nerves making her paranoid. She had turned off down the alley that led to her bedsit and she closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing. She stopped and bent down, pretending to do up the laces on her trainers, while gently undoing her bag.

She then stood and walked further, knowing that she was being followed she didn't increase her speed, she just gently walked, listening to the beat of her own heart, hearing the footsteps behind her getting closer and closer to her, she took a deep breath and turned.

"Listen, you are really doing a crap job of following me you know," she said as turning then her eyes widened "Carl! What are you doing here?!"

Carl didn't really looked that shocked that she had turned around "Whoa Beth, sorry there" he said holding his hands up.

"Carl! What the hell?!" Beth said, suddenly feeling nauseas, "Listen, I am not interested in you, I have tried being nice about letting you down, but this is seriously creepy behaviour for someone who I believe is someone who probably married but just FYI I am so not interested."

Carl didn't say anything shifting on one foot to the other, then he looked down to the ground, after a painfully long silence he spoke again but in a different voice "Yeah I was married, before I killed her by peeling her skin off her body shred by shred." He looked up and Beth felt her heart seize when she saw his eyes were black.

Quick as a flash she whipped the bottle of water out of her opened handbag, spraying it in Carl's face, he hissed in pain as his face smoked and Beth took her chance to run further down the alley but she knew she wasn't quick enough when she felt his hands yank her hair, she screamed as he pulled around and threw her against a wall.

"Silly bitch!" he seethed, "I tried being nice, you know repeatedly, tried asking you nicely, but it seems you responded to the nasty way"

Beth reacted quickly punching him in the face, and kneeing him as he went down, she knew it was pointless, she couldn't kill him but all she needed was him to go down long enough to get away. But Carl was quicker, pinning her back against the wall, his hands around her neck. Beth tried to claw at Carl's hands as he grinned, pressing hard and harder and she started to gasp.

_So this is what it feels like to die. _

Suddenly Carl flinched and almost appeared to flash before he slumped down dragging down to the ground her vision going blurry, she started to gasp for fresh air, each breath like water soothing dry skin. Two firm hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up and she found herself face to face with Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_What did I think when I saw Dean Winchester? Fear I suppose, surprise, the fact he killed a demon...he killed a demon right in front of me. Something in the six years that I have been running I had never seen._

_Immediately I knew exactly what he was, he was a hunter proving my gut instincts were not rusty. I knew that something was off with him and his brother._

_And yet I was relieved, I was alive because of him, no matter how much I didn't trust him, he had followed me also, but he had saved my life._

_For the first time._

For a few seconds, Beth stared at the ground at the dead body of Carl, the poor man was dead, and he had been possessed, he had killed his own wife, who knew what hell he had been through, but he was innocent. She was aware that Dean was speaking to her, but despite all that she had already gone through she was still in shock, having nearly been strangled.

"You ok?" Dean asked, watching her stunned reaction, he had watched her fight with the holy water and had to admit he was impressed but it threw up the reality that she knew about demons and the other side of the veil. He didn't know why but he really cared that she was ok; he could see the marks that Carl had left around her throat, could see her chest heaving and watching her blue eyes taking in everything, those blue eyes, where had he seen some like those blue eyes. Like they were bewitching him, like an energy that drew him closer to her.

Beth looked to Dean "You killed him, you killed a demon," she looked at the knife he was holding, "I had heard there were weapons that could kill them but I have never actually seen one...ever" she breathed, still trying to get her heart to beat normally.

"Yeah and you know about demons..." Dean picked up the bottle "Holy Water? Why the hell was he following you? Have you made a deal?"

"Yeah I know about demons!" Beth replied angrily, taken aback by his questions, "I don't know why he was following me, a deal...what the hell! No! I wouldn't do that!"

"Listen there has to be a reason why they are following you, can't be just that was in to you or he wouldn't have been strangling you!" Dean replied, "You can tell me, I can help" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Beth narrowed his eyes and shrugged off his shoulder, "I haven't made a deal, and they have been following me for years! I never know why! Besides who the hell are you? Why the hell are you following me?" Beth yelled angrily, but then it dawned on her as she looked at the knife, "You are a hunter..."

Dean was starting to get angry, yeah he got that she was in shock, but how did she know about demons, what was she, a shape shifter or a witch. But the distrust and disgust in her voice when she said hunter made him deflate a bit.

Dean sighed "Yes I am hunter..."

Beth paled, she was even more screwed, she knew she should have left Sioux City, she remembered that last hunter put a blade in her side that nearly killed her in Washington State, she feared them almost as much as demons, she had stayed too long in Sioux City far too long, "So what do you want from me? Are you going to kill me?"

"No!" Dean replied shocked "No!"

"Then why are you following me? How did you find me?" Beth demanded angrily, angrier at herself for letting herself be found.

"Look this is going to sound crazy," Dean said scratching his neck, but she did have a point it was a bit creepy following her and she wanted to know why and the reason why would seem crazy. But then again wasn't this whole situation a bit crazy? "I have been sent to you via a dream..."

Beth looked unconvinced "A dream..."

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, a dream," he swallowed, "An angel sent me to protect you."

Beth blinked. An angel. Now she had heard everything, "An angel...rightttt" she replied her eyebrows in her forehead. Great not only had a hunter found her, but a crazy one at that, even better. She started to grab her bag, "Look Dean thank you for saving my life, but an angel sent you," she tried not to laugh hysterically, she started to walk away, "That is crazy there are no such thing."

"What so you believe that demons are real but not angels?" Dean asked, seeing his own doubt and disbelief when he discovered angels were real in Beth's face. Beth stopped and turned, glaring at Dean "So I am meant to just believe you? Tell me why the hell I should believe you."

Dean was now starting to get tired with her snark, "Listen to me, I don't give a crap if you believe me or not, but an angel sent me, his name is Castiel and I trust him, he told me to find you and to protect you and so you better believe it sister, I am going to protect you."

_Because I owe it to him._

Beth felt her eyes tear up, "Well, where the hell have you been then? " She yelled angrily, _where were you when I first came to America and nearly got killed by a vampire, or the shapeshifter in Texas when he left me beaten and blooded, the hunter who stabbed me, or when demons tore my life apart, when it all it began those six years ago, when they..they..._

Beth couldn't think of them, she wouldn't think of them, instead her glassy eyes looked at Dean "I don't have to listen to this," she threw her hands up in the air, "Thanks Dean, really thanks but I got it from here, I have to get out of this city so I have to pack and resign my job, but I got it, I have learnt the hard way the only person who can protect me is me. So forgive me if just say no thanks."

Dean watched her walk away; not sure why he felt so guilty for making her upset, but knew there was so much darkness in those eyes. He felt like he should follow her, like he had to, but he knew it would upset her more, "What the hell just happened Dean?" he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

By the time Beth reached her bedsit her face was wet with tears, she couldn't believe she was reacting like this, she normally panicked but this was different. Perhaps because someone was willing to help her, to actually help her. But she couldn't trust anyone, they all hunted her and she never knew why she was so cursed and inside she knew she could probably find answers with Dean Winchester.

And it scared her.

"So she fought with the demon?" Sam asked, picking at a Chinese, he was impressed and not surprised that Beth Simpson had turned into such an interesting individual so quickly.

"Yeah gave as good as she got, holy water, kicks, punches, everything!" Dean replied, not eating but pacing the floor, which was pretty much what he had done since he had got back to the motel, "But it nearly killed her. So I killed it and she went crazy over me being a hunter, thought I was going to kill her"

"Huh?" Sam reacted confused; he was starting to think that Beth was a hunter, "Really?"

"Yeah and also a bit crazy over the whole you know following her thing!" Dean continued, grabbing a can of beer out of the fridge.

"And what did you tell her?" Sam asked, picking at an elusive noodle.

Dean stopped and looked at his brother, then at his shoes, "I told her the truth..."

Sam dropped the noodle, and the chopsticks, "You told her!"

"Shut up!" Dean growled, "I know already, that was a mistake, a massive mistake because she just went flip side screaming at me and everything, saying how she was going to pack up and resign her job and everything...but I thought like...she knew."

"Great, so now we have pissed off the girl and she might be already out of the city," Sam said angrily, throwing down his Chinese.

"No, she said she needs to pack and resign, something tells me she will do that in person, she seems to like the place where she works." Dean replied, but knew he was just telling himself that to make him feel better. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something else was going to happen, or maybe that feeling that he should be doing more, that Castiel would want him to be doing more. Or maybe it was because he felt so drawn to her, that he was responsible for her and it annoyed him because he thought she was a haughty little...

He started throwing his jacket on, "Come on, we gotta go the diner, we have to see her and try again, she was upset and if there are demons about she might just make a bigger mistake than trusting that Carl bastard, I think she is in danger,"

"Dean," Sam sighed, but heard the door slam and he stood, knowing his brother was right.

So resigning had not gone the way Beth had planned. She had methodically packed up the small amount of belongings that she had. She had thought of leaving straight away but she was still owed one paycheque and since she was going back on the road, a week's wages and tips would mean the matter of life of death when it came to food and warmth. Besides abruptly leaving may have caused more suspicion and attention that she did not want to attract.

Ailsa had been shocked but not completely surprised by her turning up and saying she was leaving, she didn't ask about the bruises on her neck or the tearstained face, she knew better than to ask as she wouldn't get any answers but was determined that she would see the girl have some fun before she left the city. She knew that Beth was after money, she needed it too much to leave the city without it. So it all came down to blackmail.

Her paycheque would be delivered to her by once she had stayed more than three hours out for an impromptu "leaving party" with Kacey and Amy. Once she had drinks and fun, danced a bit, her paycheque would be delivered to her bedsit ready for her morning departure. Seeing how upset Kacey and Amy had been about her leaving and their hopeful their faces had been and mainly the fact she needed that money, she was now sitting in a nightclub watching Kacey and Amy dancing to some cheesy 80's Madonna.

To be honest it had helped, taking her mind off things having a couple drinks, she wasn't a lightweight like Kacey and Amy who were well on their ways to being drunk, but she felt as relaxed as she could, she was making the best of a bad situation and at least she wasn't back at the bedsit by herself thinking the next noise could be a demon coming to her.

She smiled at Kacey, bobbing her head to Get in to the Groove, finding she was silently mouthing the words to herself, she missed this part of her life, she had done it so much when she was younger, dance and sing, not caring a jot about anything.

But then Kacey caught sight of her and came running over grabbing her hands and dragged her to the dancefloor, "Remember the deal you gotta dance a bit," Kacey yelled over the music. Beth relented, it was easy how quickly dancing came back to you, if she had not felt so tired or strained she might just have enjoyed instead of pretended to.

Dean really did not get this chick, one minute she was screaming like a banshee then the next going out with her friends. Was she courting danger, was she deranged? He wasn't sure, but he sat patiently at the bar watching her, anger seething in his bile at her recklessness. Her friend pulled her along to dance and Dean moved along a few seats so he could still see her dancing.

"Don't make it obvious Beth, but that hot guy from the diner is watching you," Kacey shouted, Beth felt herself pale; "It's like fate!" Amy screeched, giggling like a loon.

Beth turned and saw Dean sitting watching her, he dared to wink at her and wave which made her feel furious that he had kept following her despite what she had told him and what happened this afternoon. "OH my god he winked at you, go ask him to dance! You gotta go ask him to dance." Kacey screeched.

Beth wasn't quite sure what it was, perhaps the fact she was now, after a really long hard day, really pissed off or the alcohol that she drank but she felt herself smirk as the new Bruno Mars track came on she stalked over to Dean. She saw him shift in his seat and put his drink down and hold his hands up, "Look..." he started but Beth grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"You are going to dance with me," Beth demanded, still gripping his hand and dragging him.

"No..."Dean stuttered _how drunk is she? _"You see I don't dance..."

"If you don't want me to ring the cops and say you are stalking me, or if you want to talk to me, you are going to have to dance with me." Beth turned to him; they were now on the dance floor, a defiant glare in her, "Don't tell me a hunter is afraid of a little dance."

Dean looked at her and then looked around at the dancing around him, he saw that Beth's workmates were giggling at him; he looked Beth, he blushed. _Dammit what the hell? _ He wasn't sure what the hell was going on but if it meant talking to her.

Seeing how uncomfortable he was, Beth actually felt a bit ashamed, so she placed her hands on his shoulders, he responded by putting his on her waist and she smiled briefly as she started to sway to bouncy beat of the song.

"So do you always go out drinking after a demon attack?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"What don't tell me it doesn't drive you to liquor," Beth replied dryly, arching an eyebrow at Dean who cocked one back "the girls are throwing me a leaving party, my ex boss is blackmailing my last paycheque with this night out, so couple hours I will be able to go and leave at dawn."

"So you think that you will be able to just disappear?" Dean asked sceptically

"I haven't done too badly for six years" Beth replied haughtily, why did it felt like she was just in a battle here to better Dean and vice versa?

"Six Years?" Dean asked puzzled, bopping to the fast track awkwardly, you_ make me feel like; I've been locked out of heaven for to loonnggg. _Ok for modern shit, he liked this

"Been on the run for six years, hunted..." Beth pressed closer to Dean "So you really think you can suddenly protect me?" she challenged looking into his eyes.

Dean oh so wanted to reply Yes, "Look I was telling you the truth, I have been sent to protect you, don't ask me why, I didn't get told why, funnily enough angels don't give you much to go with, all Castiel gave me was Sioux City, the diner and your name"

Beth was surprised, "So you expect me to believe that you just came to the city, with a name and a diner, because an angel told you so" she paused, "that is if I believe you."

The music changed to something slower, it was the type of music that was for the drunken couples who wanted to make up and rub up against each other, or the drunken people to air guitar or dance like Michael Jackson. Dirty Diana.

"Er," Dean suddenly realised it wasn't a bopping song, but Beth pulled him closer, "Er," he said again awkwardly.

"Look you can dance, just follow my lead please," Beth replied, she thought she had seen something but blamed it on the drink and something made her want to talk to Dean more.

Dean felt himself warm up as she pulled him closer, swaying slowly to the music and felt slightly embarrassed as he started to move with her. He didn't know what to think of this woman in front of him as she rested her head at his collar bone; he could feel her breath against his skin and she grinded into him he had to almost bit his lip and stay on track.

_Channel Swayze and stay focused dude._

"So hunted, what does that mean you have been hunted for six years?" Dean asked, coughing the high pitch out of his voice.

"Well hunted," Beth replied, she turned in his arms, pushing her back against his chest, she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist, agitated at how quite easy this was for him. She swayed and...

Grinded into his crotch, Stay_ focused stay focused stay focused, _was going to be his mantra, why had he not tried this technique before picking up chicks he really didn't know but for sure he was going to try next time he had a chance. She turned back around to face him and their eyes met he felt the resolve leaving him, he had no idea what was happening but he had a feeling Beth was a witch because he felt so very drawn to her, like she was going to drive him insane.

Beth felt her heart in her throat, god his eyes were lovely and she could see he had been telling the truth, but that was his only truth, yes he believed it but it didn't mean he wasn't crazy. His arms were no longer limp around her waist, he was pulling her closer and actually grinding back to her and she felt had to bury her head back down on his shoulder his stubble grazing her forehead. _This dance seemed like such a good idea at the time didn't it Beth?_

"So hunted by what?" Dean asked again, trying to stay focused but then he noticed two different people at the separate points of the dance floor, he noticed another by the fire exit.

Beth saw the glimpse of what had unnerved her before by the bar, two guys and girl all sitting watching her and Dean dance, "Oh you know, shape shifters, the odd werewolf, things that screech, but mainly demons..."

"Like the ones watching us?" Dean whispered in her ear, knowing that they in a room full of drunk people who were dirty dancing, making out or singing, the two men at the edges of the dance floor and by the fire exit weren't even moving, were just watching them stuck out like a sore thumb.

Beth looked in to Dean's eyes, "Just like the ones watching us."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_I had never seen so many demons in one place, the most I had ever seen were one or two together and fear burrowed in my chest, what had I got into. _

_But then there were powerful arms around me, someone else who knew about demons and I knew I wouldn't be alone in fighting them._

_It made me think what had I done to be so accursed to have demons chasing my tail? Did I really deserve it? I had never done anything and yet all my life seemed to turn to ash._

_But with this man beside me, I actually felt not as hopeless._

"How many can you see?" Beth asked trying not to make it obvious that she was on to them, she buried her head on her shoulder, "I have three behind me at the bar."

"Three behind me as well," Dean replied, his hands still around his waist, he scanned around the room "Happy that you came out partying huh?"

Beth glared, "Helpful,"

"They got all the exits blocked," Dean growled, seeing that one of the demons noticed him and smiled, he tightened his grip, "What the hell do they want with you?"

"That's the point, I don't know, they never tell me!" Beth replied, "When I tried asking the last one, all he said was that I was special beyond all comprehension...so I decided not to comprehend it, accursed more than special."

_Well that bodes well_, he was scanning the room, there was the fire alarm route, he could pull the fire alarm but really, would they all get out, and it would just draw even more attention to them.

"Have you got your knife on you?" Beth asked looking at her friends she started fearing fearful for them.

"Yeah, but you don't expect me to fight our way out," Dean replied, "too many innocent people,"

"I know that, Kacey and Amy are two of them," Beth replied, "I only have holy water, we have to ge try and get out, and if we lose them then we lose them."

"And you know that's unlikely?" Dean replied, "Loosing them, how do you suppose we lose them?"

Beth looked to Kacey and Amy, they would be safest in a crowd hopefully, "Kacey," she yelled over the music "Get some Swedish House Mafia on!" Kacey and Amy grinned and ran away to the DJ booth.

"Swedish who what mafia?" asked Dean puzzled, "You do know demons are surrounded us and your plan is to get your little girlies to go request a song from the DJ? Are you insane?"

Suddenly the whole mood of the club changed as the beats of greyhound bounced out making the walls vibrate. Dean winced, he didn't really know what the hell this music was but it wasn't good, "This is what you listen to?" he yelled over the noise, "You do know this music is sh-"

"Shut up and look around at what's happening?" Beth replied firmly, Dean noticed the club have moved into another gear, the dance floor became packed with people some who were really dancing others who were just jumping around. Dean looked at Beth, who were soon in the middle of a huge crowd dancing, "A diversion?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"No Shit Sherlock! Now do you think you can get us out of here?" Beth yelled over the music, Dean saw that as they moved so had the demons, who couldn't see them in the press of the crowd, he noticed that the one who had been guarding the fire exit had now moved walking around the dance floor trying to find them.

Dean grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her through the crowd, Beth wasn't sure why but she let him take control and she wasn't sure how that happened, when did she put her trust in this guy she barely knew. This was crazy but it was dangerous and so she kept a tight hold of Dean's hand as the pair marched over to fire exit and pushed the doors over, as she looked over her shoulder she saw one of the demons point to them, "They saw us!" she yelled, as Dean pulled her down the stairs immediately in front of them, her heart was beating faster in time with the music that was still reverberating around the staircase.

Dean knew they were on to them, hearing them tear down the stairs behind them, he knew they would not reach the ground floor and exit to the alley quick enough. It had been a good plan till now.

Beth felt Dean fling her behind him as they turned to face the way they came, just at the moment when one of the demons reached for her, Dean drove the knife in to his chest, while a female demon went after Beth she drew her holy water and sprayed it in her face, the demon writhed in agaony "Knife!" She yelled at Dean who threw it at her, Beth caught it and plunged it deep in to the demon's neck. She pulled it out, her mouth ajar, as she couldn't believe that she had just killed a demon with a knife. Then passed it back to Dean before a bit burly demon ran down the stairs and collided with the pair of them sending them flying down the last flight of stairs.

Beth was regretting requesting Swedish House Mafia as it was now perforating her sore head as tried to get up, her vision blurred as a trickle of blood, fell down her face. She was on her knees as she looked for Dean but before she could shout, she felt hands on hair grab her hair and pull, she screamed as hot white agony shot through her scalp, she saw Dean on the ground, "Dean!" she screamed, her hands scrambling up to her assailants, she dug her nails in hard and swung elbow in to his stomach, making him drop her as he crashed to his knees.

Beth tried to scrabble away but he grabbed her again, throwing her on the ground, "Bitch!" he yelled, bringing his hand against her cheek making her neck snap, she spat as pinned her to the ground. Tears filled her eyes from the pain she felt in her head but she refused to let them fall, instead she closed her eyes, wishing for the agony to just go away, she was sick of running, sick of the fighting, maybe she should just let them kill her.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her you son of a bitch!" she heard Dean yell and she opened her eyes as he saw him stab the big oaf of a demon, the demon shuddered coughing and spluttering, Dean kicked him off Beth.

Dean looked down and Beth, wincing as his head was pounding and he was sure he had dislocated his shoulder again. He saw Beth breathing heavily, blood pouring from her head and now her lip, he held out his hand, pulling her up, she faltered feeling dizzy. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, "Come on!" he yelled pushing the door open, "There could be more comi-"

He felt the word coming dry up on his tongue as he saw half a dozen demons waiting in the alley as they came out the door, all smirking, Beth stiffened against Dean. She could not guess what was going on but she knew that they were both dead.

"Winchester...nice to see you..." One of the demons in the shape of a female night clubber stepped forward, "Give up the little whore here..."

Dean smirked, "Sorry can't do, you didn't say please."

"Makes no difference, I will take her and tear her heart out in front of you." The demon replied, her eyes turning black.

"What part of no harm was to come to her did you idiotic meatbags not understand?" A rich melodic voice announced walking down the alley; Beth saw that Dean winced, instantly the demons parted to let Crowley through.

"Crowley," Dean growled, pushing Beth behind him.

"Who's Crowley?" Beth asked stunned.

Crowley mocked looking insulted then grinned, "Me darling, Crowley, King of Hell." He paced in front of Dean "Winchester, how odd to see you with her..."

"What's that meant to mean?" Dean asked confused.

"Oh I can't be bothered with your stupidity right now Ken doll, I wanna have a look at Beth," he purred, Dean tense, "I won't hurt her,"

Beth stepped forward, this Crowley knew Dean which worried her but also knew of her and could possibly shed some light on why demons wanted her dead, "Alright King of Hell, what do you want with me, why do you keep sending demons after me?"

Crowley started laughing, "Oh you are adorable, I haven't been sending them to kill you, only protect you..."

"Doesn't feel like it from what we have witnessed in there!" Dean barked; wincing as his pain radiated through his shoulder.

"Well seeing you dirty dance with her, pissed them and me off rotten," Crowley bit back, "Beth you are have gone from an interesting person to a very interesting person indeed when you started hanging out with this idiot."

"How am I interesting, I have never done anything." Beth replied, "You have killed so many people!"

"No darling I haven't other demons have killed people, you see there are some demons who just want to kill you, little nests who are not loyal to me, they just want to kill you, me I don't but all these people who are dead because it's not got anything to do with what you have done, but who you are! What you are!"

"Then who am I?" Beth replied, she could see in this demons eye that he knew who she was but only Dean could see that he was toying with her, he placed a hand on her shoulder "Beth."

Crowley overdramatically sighed, "You are both as clueless as each other, well suited I can imagine," he stepped towards Beth, "I can't believe you haven't figured it out, Beth, I am slightly disappointed, I had hoped to put my proposition forward to you tonight but now I can't."

"What proposition?" Dean growled he really did not like the sound of any of this; it was starting to feel like a deal.

"Nothing to do with you...well it is but anyways, Beth, Beth...I will leave you a clue, a little clue," In a flash he grabbed her wrist. Hot pain seared into her wrist, Dean tried to lurch forward but Crowley flashed his hand and flung him at the wall, pinning him tight.

"This is a little clue so run with it, find out who you are? Perhaps start with your daddy and when you do, I will visit again and put my offer to you." Crowley said to Beth, who was screamed pain.

"You son of a bitch let her go! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Dean yelled angrily.

Crowley let her go, Beth slumped to the ground cradling her arm, "I lied," he replied sarcastically, clicking his fingers, the demons left their hosts collapsing the ground and Crowley disappeared.

Beth couldn't help but let the tears fall as she looked at her wrist where a sigil had been burned into her arm, literally burned in to her flesh. Dean knelt beside, "Bastard, Beth you ok?" he ripped his shirt, grabbing the holy water that Beth had and drenched the cloth, she looked vulnerable as he watched tears spill over her eyes and down her cheeks "Beth," he said softly.

Beth looked at the sigil in her arm, the pain unimaginable, "He burnt a sigil in my arm," she said shakily, her head spun, she tensed up as Dean hovered the cloth over her burnt skin and she hissed when he pressed it gently on her skin, "He said it was a clue.."

"Come on we have got to get out of here," Dean grunted lifting her up and ignoring the pain in his shoulder, _so much for protecting her..._


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_I don't know what it was but I felt the need that it was my duty to protect her even more when she was injured and the fact she had been injured was my own fault. But at the same time I saw how she had fought and grudgingly I admired her._

_It was that stubborn streak in her that raised annoyance in me, like it was so hard for her to accept help, even though I wasn't sure why the hell I wanted to help her. I had just met this chick and we had almost been killed._

_Almost_

Beth managed to get to the Impala before she passed out, Sam who had been waiting for them at the front of the club, was shocked to see the state "What the hell happened?" he asked Dean who was gingerly placing Beth in the back of the car, gently lowering her head on the seat.

"Demons," Dean croaked, "Lots of Demons and Crowley."

They had put Sioux City in the rear view mirror after that, Dean filling in on what had happened in the alley, only stopping at a motel a few hours on the road when Dean's shoulder felt it was going to explode. He ignored the churn of his gut as he watched Sam carry Beth effortlessly into the motel, placing her on the bed, "Is she ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she's sleeping," Sam whispered, "Come on let's get you sorted,"

As quietly as they could Sam popped Dean's shoulder back into place, Dean nearly biting through his lip, so not to wake Beth. "So you think she is demonic?"

"No," Dean croaked, walking over and grabbing some whiskey, he flopped on the second bed looking over to where Beth, "Crowley burned a sigil on Beth's arm, her friggin arm. Next time I see that bastard I am going to rip his throat out."

Sam went over and gently lifted Beth's arm, wincing at the burning flesh that seemed to be healing quite quickly, he took a photo, "This looks familiar, I don't know where I have seen it before," Sam said cocking his head, he grabbed his phone and took a picture on the phone then got on the laptop.

Dean managed to doze off till he felt Sam gently shook his shoulder, he wiped his bleary shoulders, "What time is it?" he grumbled.

"About 4am, Listen I got a lead," Sam replied,

Dean sat up, "What, you know what the sigil is?"

"No, but someone who will know what is, she is a wicca witch, about a day's drive from here." Sam replied, throwing his jacket on, Dean started putting his shoes on, but then he remembered the woman on the bed beside him...

"Dude, you can't come, you have to stay here, both of you are smashed, I will be like a day, two at most, we can't leave Beth is demons are after her." Sam replied, "I got this ok?"

Dean sighed not normally the one who wanted to babysit but didn't really have much choice, Sam had gone. He stood and walked to the window and watched Sam drive away in his baby, then turned to look at Beth sleeping.

Beth had subconsciously taken in that she wasn't in Sioux City any more but still felt slight panic as he eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar surroundings, the new dawn light hurting her eyes, the pain in her head from the cut on her scalp and her jaw from being hit made her groan lightly. She sat up gingerly, remembering the pain in her arm and saw that Dean was sitting on a chair opposite the bed, "You ok?" he asked softly, offering a weak smile.

"I have felt better," Beth croaked, she looked down at her arm seeing that the sigil on her arm was red and angry, she winced as she looked at it, it looked like it was starting to heal but the pain was still fresh in her memory. Dean grabbed a glass and filled it with water before grabbing some painkillers that Sam and Dean never went anywhere without. "Here take these," he said.

Beth accepted them and the water, sipping, "Where are we?" she asked before swallowing the tablets down ignoring the pain in her head when she did, the pain would ease.

"About six hours out of Sioux City," Dean replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?!" Beth replied, "But my stuff..."

"We got your stuff," Dean nodded to a rucksack on the floor, Beth relaxed, but it was a pathetic state of her life when all her life was in one rucksack. Dean grabbed a cold damp cloth and gently went to take Beth's wrist but she shied away pulling her hand back, warily eying Dean, "Look I won't hurt you," Dean said softly and Beth let him take her wrist, gently cleaning the wound with the cloth, "Sam has gone downstate to find someone who could know what this sigil is, he should be a day or so."

Beth would have normally tended for herself and the stubborn part of her wanting to do so, but there was something so normal in the way Dean tendered to her arm that she let him. She felt herself watching his lips when he spoke, watching how gentle his calloused hands were as he got some cream and applied it on the wound. Already it wasn't feeling as angry; she blushed when he caught her staring "Thank you" she said softly, "For getting me out of club, out of the city."

Dean had felt his throat constrict slightly, "There is a diner opposite the motel, you hungry?"

"I would love a coffee," Beth admitted.

Dean had thought that Beth would be a typical woman who ate fruit or barely ate anything but he was surprised when Beth ordered some pancakes and tucked in, he smiled. Eyes wide she put her fork down and sipped her coffee, "What? I had some alcohol last night and got assaulted by demons, I am hungry, and anyway what made Sam so sure that this Wicca witch could help?"

Dean shrugged, munching on his bacon, "You seem sceptic?"

"Just the witches I have met in the past...well some were nice, some not, but nobody seemed to know why monsters were after me. But at least they were honest, but helpful" Beth said firmly, it was true, they could help, they could hex but nobody seemed to a have a clue Dean scoffed, "It was a witch in Chicago who kinda told me what to do really, how to send a demon back to hell and you know a few protection spell, silver bullets you know, the whole supernatural story, when I arrived in the US."

"That was six years ago right?" Dean asked intrigued, he really wanted to know what haunted those eyes which were so alive last night when they were dancing were guarded and duller.

"Yeah," she replied her finger circling her coffee cup, "So how long have you been a hunter." She still couldn't keep the slight edge of her voice when she said hunter.

"All my life, pretty much," Dean replied, he shifted uncomfortably "My mom died, when I was a little kid she was killed by a demon and so my dad raised us as hunters."

Beth nodded, "Must have been hard."

"At times, why don't you like hunters?" Dean sipped his coffee watching those blue eyes.

"Well the last one I met stabbed me." Beth said wincing at the memory, "Dunno what he thought, that I was a witch, something that would just fire up or something, I think he was surprised when he saw me bleed..."

"A hunter stabbed you," Dean was shocked, but in a way he could see why a hunter might hunt someone who was already being hunted by monsters.

"But I survived, nice little scar I got on my side, but I survived." Beth finished, she sipped her coffee but it was starting to get cold. The pair sat in silence trying to avoid eye contact, Beth staring at the cars driving by.

"What made you run away six years ago?" Dean asked, ok it had been burning on the edge of his tongue, he had been desperate to ask, he was so intrigued.

Beth looked back to him, "None of your business."

"Look my brother and I are now involved and to get to the bottom of why monsters hunt you and how to stop them, I need to know. " Dean said firmly.

"No," Beth replied,

"Beth,"

"NO!" Beth shouted angrily, "Dean I am grateful for what you and your brother are doing for me but we only met two days ago, I barely know you, you think a little coffee and breakfast is going to make me tell you all of my secrets cos it won't!"

Now Dean was pissed off, last night he had been in danger now Sammy could and this girl looked like she didn't give two shits, "I don't want to know your personal secrets. I just need to know the facts."

He had said totally wrong thing, Beth glared at him.

"Well here are the facts, my secrets are personal, not just facts and here is another fact you are a fucking arse!" Beth yelled angrily, not caring that everybody was now looking at them, she rustled in her pocket and threw some money at Dean before marching back to the motel.

Nobody had ever argued with him like that before and besides it wasn't over, he felt real raw anger kick into his gut; he threw his money down and marched after her. He threw the door open with such angry forced it slammed off the wall, "You stuck up bitch!" he yelled angrily, seeing Beth watch the door with wide eyes "I didn't ask to meet you lady, I didn't ask for any of this,"

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot an angel of the fucking lord told you!" Beth shouted angrily, slamming the door shut, nearly smashing the windows beside the door.

"Yeah he did! He was one of my best friends and I lost him and he told me I had to protect you but I never guessed you would be such a bitch about it!" Dean shouted angrily snatching up her rucksack he ripped it open and started to tip stuff out.

"What are you doing? Get off my stuff!" Beth screeched, running over to and trying to yank the bag away from him but he blocked her, pushing her back "Well if you won't tell me, I will have to find out for myself!"

When a British passport dropped out of the bag, Dean quick as a flash picked it up "Stop!" Beth yelled, she grabbed Dean's wrist, trying to grab it out of his hand but his other arm grab her wrist, he pulled her close "I only want to know the truth Beth!" he breathed staring down at her blue eyes that were so wide, he didn't know what to think or feel, he was so angry and now it was being replaced by something else completely and it was freaking him out. He let her arm drop and took a step back, Beth who was now starting to tremble, looked to Dean, "Keep the passport, if it makes you really that happy Dean, but just know, they died, they died and it was my fault. Then see if I am really that worth protecting." Beth said her voice hoarse as she grabbed she clothes that had fallen out of her rucksack, "I am going to get a shower."

Dean suddenly felt guilty, when she walked away and slammed the bathroom door, he looked through the passport, so go figure her name wasn't what she said it was but it was the photo tucked in the middle of the passport that made him feel not only guilty but shitty.

"Fuck!" he sighed to himself looking at the photo then to the bathroom, "Dean, you idiot," she looked so happy with her partner, she was younger, with her long hair in a ponytail, she was sitting on his lap and you could tell they were very much in love. He suddenly felt even worse when he realised the man he was looking at was dead and the fact that in the picture Beth was pregnant.

Sam was wrecked but he had managed to get to the little town where an R Coates, lived, he wiped his eyes, sipping on the coffee and staring at the house that he had pulled up at. Judging from what he had seen online, R Coates knew their stuff. But then he thought of why he was doing this, for a girl who Castiel had sent Dean to protect.

But could Dean protect her, it was clear that his brother had not been the same since he had escaped from purgatory and something dark had happened, he didn't often speak about it and Sam didn't like to push it too far, or what happened to Castiel. So Sam thought really if Dean really wanted to help this girl well, it meant it wasn't brooding in to a glass of whiskey.

And yet Sam somehow wanted more. When were they as a family going to get a break?

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, it seemed like a normal place, but he was surprised when a young woman of similar age answered the door, "Hi," she smiled openly, momentarily making Sam taking a step back, she had mid length dark chocolate hair and chocolate eyes "Er Hi, I am looking for an R Coates, but I think I might have the wrong address.."

"No you haven't," the girl replied, "I am Rebekah Coates how can I help?"

Sam coughed, "Oh right...erm I need help with a sigil and I saw your website and I kinda thought you might be able to help?"

Rebekah was surprised but nodded, "Sure why don't you come in?"

Sam shuffled in, ok so he had expected something a lot different. One he had expected someone older to answer the door, two when he came inside he saw it was a lovely home with contemporary and fresh. Rebekah smiled "You are thinking, is she really sure she is into Wicca, but yeah I am, my mum and dad taught me all I know, but come through to my study, erm?" she said looking for a name.

"Sam,"

Rebekah nodded and led him through to an office that was full of books and artefacts, gothic paintings were on the walls of angels and hell. "Your website said that you had studied symbols of all faiths?" Sam asked, Rebekah offered him a seat.

"Yes, my dad was into that stuff and my mum was wicca and they overlap so much more than you think," Rebekah said politely, "You said you had a sigil that you needed help on?"

Sam got out his phone and awkwardly handed it over, "Have you ever seen this symbol before?" he asked, showing the picture to Rebekah. Rebekah instantly paled, "This has been burned on to someone's skin?"

"Yes," Sam replied.

"A woman's skin?" Rebekah said her voice wavering Sam nodded "Sam Winchester?"

Instantly Sam tensed, he put his hand in his pocket and fingered his gun, "How do you know my name?"

"It's the prophecy, oh dear god, I didn't believe it but it's the prophecy," Rebekah said, tears running down her face, "When the angels came they said you would come for me and present me this image."

"Angels?" Sam said, relaxing his grip on his gun, "What angels?"

"Angels, you know the angels, from heaven, though I thought they were utter douches and didn't actually believe them," Rebekah said, walking to her cabinet pulling out some whiskey, "You don't mind if I?"

Sam shook his head, watching her pour two glasses and brought one over to Sam, "So angels visited you?"

"Yeah about god...years ago about 8 years ago, I was in college when angels visited me and told me that I was a prophet. Then nothing until a couple years ago when they came back and said that I would be paramount in the discovering of the power of the grace"

"Power of grace?" Sam replied, "What is that?"

"Well the pure power and grace, I suppose" Rebekah replied, "Basically I don't really know what that is, but they told me about the prophecy and you were part of it, that as soon as I met you, I would know that the prophecy had begun." She drowned her whiskey then poured another.

"What prophecy?" Sam replied, his head spinning knowing now that his brother had managed to get them back to some awkward angel shit. He watched Rebekah pull out an old dusty book with sigils and a completely old language.

"Well you see there is a prophecy that a child was born of an angel, a half angel, a little girl who in turn would be protected by Michaels Sword, the righteous man, they together would bring about the power of grace?" Rebekah replied, "You just brought me picture of a sigil, and that sigil is the sigil of the angel daddy and I am guessing the arm belongs to..."

"The child of an angel..." Sam suddenly felt sick, "Rebekah I need to get back to my brother and you need to come with me!"

Beth hadn't cried like that in years, sitting in the shower, knees up against her chest and letting the water wash away her tears. Not since that night if she was really honest, the night she had decided to leave England and everything she had known. Six years had passed but it still hurt so much, the pain made her heart feel like it was going to cave in and she wasn't sure why she was so affected by Dean Winchester but it was like he had got under her skin. No way would she have let anyone look at that passport, she would have put a knife in his head before admitting what happened if it were anyone else.

Perhaps it was because angels had sent him. She was still sceptical that angels existed but Dean Winchester did, he was there to protect her but she was so tired and sure that she was cursed, was she even worth it? He would have more questions, she knew that, but was ready to answer them?

Dean felt like shit, he moved from getting a beer, to walking to the bathroom door, leaning his head on it, feeling like a perve as well as bastard as he could hear her crying and it was his fault that she was crying. He couldn't go in and tell her it would be ok, what part of this situation was ok?

He walked back to the bed, flopping on and sipping his beer, when he heard the door to the bathroom open, he sat up, looking at the ground ashamed then up to see Beth come out, her hair wet but she was in new clothes and hugging herself. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red rimmed and Dean felt sick, "Listen, I'm sorry," he said gruffly.

Beth nodded, "I was being unreasonable..."

"No," Dean said firmly shaking his head, "You lost them and I know what it's like I shouldn't have pushed you..."

Beth sat down on the bed opposite, "If you are my protector I should tell you." Dean watched her, his green eyes staring in to her bloodshot blue, he was about to say she didn't have to but she spoke again, "I want to tell you."

Beth grabbed the picture that sat on the bedside table, "Daniel was my boyfriend, we met when I broke down on Christmas Eve and he was my recovery man, we were fast, he had moved in my flat by time we reached our three month anniversary, but only because his tenancy agreement ran out, but god I loved him, he had this way of just being an idiot and not caring what anyone thought."

"I found I out I was pregnant pretty soon after that and I am not going to say I wasn't freaked out, I was 21, too young to have a kid, but when I told him, god, I have never seen anyone happier. So I went with it and I am glad I did cos as soon as that kid could kick, god, it was amazing."

Dean just listened, imaging the young couple being happy, making themselves a home and happy and he couldn't help but think of his own family being ripped apart from evil and the anger that he still felt. How unfair life had been for him and Beth.

"So I was seven months pregnant and I remember that me and Dan, we had a fight, over the stupid hours he was working, he was working them all so we had money for the baby and I started to think, god what I have got myself in to, we had only know each other a year. I was starting to doubt and panic about what the hell I had got into? I don't even remember what I said to him you know? I can't remember what I shouted and screamed at him when he left that day to go to work." Beth said, tears rolling down her face, "It was probably pointless."

"But the last thing I said to him was in anger. I was in bed when he got back, but we didn't speak when he got into bed with me and I pretended I was asleep. When I woke up next he was out of bed and there was someone else in the room, a guy with black eyes. A demon I know now but I didn't know then, I watched him slit Daniel's throat and I remember trying to scream but nothing came out."

Dean closed his eyes, he couldn't help but feel worse, and he had pushed her to this, he had to know why she was hunted, "The demon tried coming for me, but then I don't know what happened, whether he go disturbed, but it went white and I woke up in hospital. Then I remembered what happened and they tried to keep me calm... but the scream I couldn't get out, was there, so loud and they tried to keep calm, but I miscarried the baby two days after he died."

Dean felt his throat tighten as he watched Beth wipe away her tears that were pouring down her face, "So I buried them together but the demons tried again and I made the decision to come here as I was born here, my dad was from here I think...and I stupidly thought I could run away from them."

"But then it wasn't even safe here and even more monsters came after me but nothing nobody can explain why? Why they had to die? Why am hunted? I must be cursed..."

Dean shook his head, "You aren't cursed..."

"How do you know that?" Beth replied, tears in her eyes, she stood up and moved to the window.

"Because evil happens to good people, that's the way of it, it's not fair, it's never fair," Dean explained following he stood behind her, he felt he should hug her or touch her but he was afraid because he felt now even more attached to the woman who was standing staring out the window, his hand hovered over her shoulder, he swallowed and pulled her around so he could see into her eyes, "But it's not your fault."

Beth tried to keep her breathing steady but she was standing so close to him, awkwardly she looked down to the floor, so much had happened to her in the last couple days she was so tired and yet for the first time in six years she didn't feel alone. Why did she feel so drawn to Dean Winchester? Because he was the first person to actually get her in six years? _Don't get be stupid Beth, you don't want any more pain._

"So you are willing to protect me because an angel told you?" Beth asked, a smile toying on her as she moved away, Dean flopped on the bed, "Yup,"

Beth flopped down beside him, staring at the mould on the ceiling, "So he meant a lot to you this angel, Castiel?"

Dean swallowed, he meant nearly everything, "Er yeah...he was a good friend,"

"So is that the only reason you want to protect me?" Beth said trying not to look at his face; she tried to count the ceiling tiles, ignoring her chest that felt it were going to explode.

"Well he told me and I am here, aren't I?" Dean smiled lazily, "And you know what, if it pisses off a few demons and Crowley, whatever, I am going to protect you."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Flashes of memories beckoned me in my dreams. I don't remember much from my early childhood, just flashes of a faceless man who bought me my first pink tapeplayer. Wearing ribbons in my hair, being carried by the faceless man who was my father, who taught me to dance to Madonna and Bruce Springsteen. _

_I think I was in America then, before the arguments, before my mum moved me back to England, before my parents nearly killed each other screaming._

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he heard the growl of the Impala, he had managed to sleep then he looked over to beside him where Beth was dozing beside him. He had fallen asleep on the bed beside her and his fingertips were just brushing hers. He face flushed as he realised that he didn't want Sam to find him on the same bed as Beth.

He jumped off the bed as the door opened, "Hi!" he said overenthusiastically to Sam who narrowed his eyes in suspicion, looking to sleeping Beth then Dean who was scratching his neck. _No they couldn't have?_ Sam reckoned, they were still clothed and Beth was sleeping. He saw Dean tense up when he realised Sam wasn't alone, instantly on the defensive, "Who is she?" he asked pointing at Rebekah who herself was wide eyed enough for everyone.

"This is Rebekah, she can help." Sam said holding his hands up, Beth started to stir on her bed and sat up, blinking she noted the dip of the mattress where Dean had been lying and blushed.

"Hi," Rebekah said softly, taking in Dean, Sam and Beth who now stood nervously looking to Dean, "Nice to meet you..."

"Beth, Dean, listen Rebekah knows a lot, she is a prophet." Sam explained, ignoring Beth's incredulous face and Dean's roll of the eyes, "Handy how these prophets keep popping up."

"Dean," Sam said firmly, "Rebekah knows my name; she knows that you are the sword of Michael, the righteous man and she knows who Beth is."

Beth looked at Dean, he hadn't told her that he was some sort of sword, this was starting to get beyond crazy, "Dean, I don't understand..." Beth said panicking.

"Then give me a chance to explain," Rebekah pleaded, noticing the sigil on Beth's arm, "I know this sounds crazy, trust me, I thought there were no such thing as angels until one came and told me I was a prophet."

Beth sat down; ok she was starting to come around to the idea of that angels might be real, "I am starting to learn the concept of the benefit of the doubt," she sighed, looking to Dean who nodded, smiling encouragingly.

"The prophet said that we would all be important in discovering the power of grace," Rebekah started, looking at the sigil on Beth's arm.

"And that is?"

"I don't know exactly," Rebekah admitted, "but they told me the prophecy that involves us all."

"Prophecy," Dean stuttered, he looked at his brother, who glared at him.

"Listen your brother dragged me across state to tell you this so are you going to let him?" Rebekah yelled, Dean took a step back and saw that even Beth was glaring at him. Dean held up his hands and flopped on a chair.

"Go on Rebekah, I am listening" Beth said softly.

"Well you see there is a prophecy that a child was born of an angel, a half angel, a little girl who in turn would be protected by Michaels Sword, the righteous man, they together would bring about the power of grace?" Rebekah explained, "They said I would have to wait for Sam Winchester the vessel of Satan to bring me the burned sigil, as soon as I as that happened the prophecy would have begun to unravel."

Beth was started to feel sick, tears started to block her eyesight, "What does the sigil mean?" she asked hoarsely, looking away so nobody could see the tears that wanted to fall, even though she knew in her gut what the answer was going to be.

Rebekah looked at the upset Beth and the angry looking Dean, then swallowed before speaking lowly "That sigil is the sigil of an Archangel; you are a daughter of an Archangel."

Beth suddenly felt the bile that had been burning her stomach rise up and she ran to the bathroom, just managing to get to the toilet before she was sick. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be true.

Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut and he wasn't afraid to admit that a little of it was fear, he felt like he couldn't breathe and needed some sort of escape. He left the room and went to stand by the Impala. Castiel had sent him to protect this girl and yes he was an angel, but he wasn't the normal douchebag type of angel, Castiel... was Cas...his angel.

Angels were such dicks; they wouldn't understand if they found him with a daughter of an archangel, they pretty much hated Dean Winchester. And he didn't really want to be party to their plans anymore, well he wouldn't be party...he would be the bitch again really. And Beth, she wasn't normal, she wasn't human.

"You okay?" Sam asked, walking to the car.

"Yeah, fantastic," Dean said sarcastically, "Angels, man, Angels."

"It's a lot to take in, I mean she is the daughter of an Archangel Dean and that's four choices, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and you know...Lucifer. And if she was the child of a fallen angel?" Sam drifted off horrified.

"It would be evil and I would have to kill the woman, Cas sent me to protect." Dean growled, which he didn't want to do, one because he wanted to do this one thing for Cas and also because Beth had had so much sorrow. But could he protect her, did he even want to protect her?

"Dean!" Beth shouted, immediately he could sense her voice was fearful and instinctively he ran, his thoughts instantly banished as his gut pulled him to right course of action. He stopped at the door when he saw Beth and Rebekah gawping at a young woman with green eyes and black hair who was dressed in a suit.

Beth and Rebekah stood behind the brothers, "There is no need to be afraid my name is Ambriel," she said softly, she looked to Dean "I am sister to Castiel" she looked up fearfully.

"Is it true?" Beth interrupted, "Am I the daughter of an Archangel? Who is he? Which one?"

"Yes you are the daughter of an Archangel, I am afraid I have not much time, heaven is split over you, some think you are hope others think an abomination. If my superiors were to know I was here."

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked, gripping Beth's hand.

Ambriel laughed; a light tinkle in the air, "Dean Winchester, taking your job seriously that is reassuring compared to the last time we gave you a duty. Beth I cannot tell you who your father is when you already know the answer yourself."

"I don't!" Beth yelled.

Ambriel took a step forward and Beth gripped Dean's hand tighter, "It's trapped in your earliest memories Beth, you just need to find them. There answers will be, but you must be quick, more angels will come for you."

Ambriel disappeared and Beth couldn't believe and let out an anguished cry, "That's it! That's fucking it! Ambriel get back here! You tell me that I am a freak and then disappear, how is that even fucking helpful! I can't rememeber! My dad left when I was practically a baby! You expect me to fuckin believe get back here!"

Dean watched remembering his own rants at God and Castiel when he wasn't there and when he was and when Ambriel didn't reappear he noticed that Beth still held his hand. Why had he let himself be so drawn to her, he would so go to hell if any angels knew how he looked at her.

"How am I supposed to remember? Earliest memories?" Beth asked Sam and Dean.

"Well what do you know of your early life?" Sam asked

"You were born in the US, you said and I saw you were born in Dallas, nice..did you go straight back to England after you were born?"

"No," Beth said shaking her head, "My mum before she died told me I was about five or six when we came back to England thereabouts. But I don't actually remember living in the US,"

"Sounds like someone really doesn't want you to remember," Sam said firmly, he looked to Rebekah.

"I have flashbacks in my dreams but mainly music and flashes of colour from what I remember in my dreams." Beth said feeling numb, she was the daughter of an angel, an archangel, how she wished she could even just go back to the diner in Sioux City and live as a nobody.

Rebekah coughed, "There is African Dream Root..."

"No," Dean growled, pulling Beth close to him,

"Dean," Sam started

"What's African Dream Root?" Beth asked

"It can help access your dreams and other people access them. " Rebekah replied, "We could figure this out."

"No!" Dean shouted.

Beth knew that Dean was her protector but his protectiveness was starting to annoy her slightly, just because it was a prophecy didn't give him the right to order her life. "Dean I want to use the dream root and Rebekah can help me navigate the dream."

"No way," Dean growled, "Not happening."

"Look I know you are my protector but it doesn't mean you are the boss of-" Beth raged stepping face to face with Dean, but he smirked and interrupted her, "Yeah I am your protector and there is only one person taking the dream root. Me."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

_I didn't really know what I was doing, why I was letting myself get so close to Beth, to allow myself to be drawn to her. Perhaps because the first time since I left purgatory I had a purpose , a reason a way in that I could be linked to Cas._

_Cas...it was just as well we weren't going into my dreams, you would see often he haunts them and always in situations that haven't even happened but at one time I thought I had wanted them to. Now I have met Beth and as always... I am confused._

Rebekah had managed to get some African Dream Root and Beth had supplied some of her hair to the mixture although she looked disgusted at the mixture they would have to drink and the fact Dean was drinking her hair. Well that was normal. "I have put some herbs that will increase your memories, so you should just be able to access more memories," Rebekah said softly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Beth?" Sam handing Dean and Beth cups with the mixture in.

"Ambriel said the truth is locked in my memories. Sam, Dean I need to find out who is my father...I mean, if I am...Lucifer's child..." She broke off, horrified at that thought, she saw that Dean was looking at sympathetically and it annoyed her slightly, "Let's do this, then."

"Cheers," Dean said necking it at the same time as Beth.

They awoke in the same motel room, "Has it worked?" Beth asked Dean, noticing that Rebekah and Sam were nowhere to be seen. Dean crossed to the window and opened the curtain, seeing a brick wall, "Yeah it's worked."

Beth walked to the front door, noticing light underneath it "So we're not in Kansas anymore?"

"Nope Dorothy, you gonna open the door?" Dean replied sarcastically, a smirk toying on his lips.

"If I am Dorothy does that make you Toto?" Beth retorted and opened the door, wincing from the brightness of a long corridor in front of them. Ok this wasn't what I expected instead of the car lot, they walked down a long white corridor each with different blue doors which were all shut, Beth stopped at the first door and pushed it open.

_It was in the nightclub from a few nights earlier of Beth and Dean dancing, the loud cords of Michael Jackson and the pair were swaying in time with the music. Beth grinding into Dean's hip and Dean pushing back, their breaths mingling together as demons surrounded them._

Beth slammed the door shut.

"You dreamed about that?" Dean asked looking pleased with himself.

Beth glared at him, "No it's a memory!" she tried to hide her blush "Come on, she went to the door opposite and flung it open.

_Beth is about twenty; she is wearing a tight fitting dress and is laughing with a glass of wine in her hands. Her girlfriends are all wearing similar outfits and there are in a club, Beth tries to remember where...Leeds that's it. She is dragged to the bar where she does shots and screams loudly when some random cheesy Girls Aloud song comes and marches to the dance floor and throws her hands up dancing. _

_A young guy comes up and dances with her and Beth grins, pulling him closer and her girlfriends egg her on, the memory skips on and Beth is walking out of the club with the young guy in question._

Beth shut the door, smiling at the memory; she was so happy and careless back then, confident and ready to take on the world she looked to Dean, "So you used to party quite a bit? Old boyfriend?" he coughed.

"No he was a one night stand," Beth replied a smile tugging on her lips and watched Dean's reaction with rolled eyes, "I was twenty, girl's weekend, and it was a great weekend. I am sure you can't say you have never had a one night stand?"

Dean shifted awkwardly, his love life was a history of one night stands, "No..."

"So don't judge me!" Beth admonished.

"I'm not!" Dean said raising his hands up in defence, "Just I thought you would be a bit more..." he watched Beth go to another door angrily, "innocent?"

"I'm half angel; majority of me is human, humans who are rarely innocent!" Beth said throwing the door open, she instantly recognised the situation, "Oh my god, no way!"

_New Year's Eve 1999. Beth has just turned fifteen and is at a house party, rave music is blasting really loudly, drinking cider and wearing some god awful silver halterneck and some shimmery looking trousers. The pace slows down and she wraps her arms around her teenage love, Daniel Barrass Beth remembers fondly, they dance to Macy Gray and she watches as he leads a young Beth out._

_Where was this house party? That's right Brighton. Daniel's cousin lived there. They walk along the promenade walking back to his car which is parked miles away, laughing and joking as the clock get's closer to midnight and fireworks are starting to go off. He wraps her coat around her and leads her to the car, they kiss passionately on the bonnet and Daniel whispers a question, Beth flushes and nods. The pair gets into the car._

Beth pushes Dean back through the door, "What? What was that?!"

"Dean it's not my childhood, we don't need to see that," Beth replied her face a deep shade of crimson "It didn't give me any clues to my parentage."

"Well you look like a child, what were you doing at a party?" Dean said, trying to move forward but Beth blocked him.

"I was fifteen and that was..." she paused embarrassed, "New Years Eve, Millenium...I had been seeing Daniel Barrass who was like 18 for like a year and it was my you know... my first...you know" Beth waved her arms about like that was enough explanation.

Dean looked puzzled to himself, _oooohhh her first time...jesus. _He blushed, and then looked away, then back to Beth, "You fell for that?"

"I was fifteen, I thought it was romantic!" Beth laughed, she punched Dean lightly on the arm but then stopped when she could hear music "Can you hear that?" she asked.

Dean listened, "I can hear music,"

Beth walked down to the bottom of the corridor, Madonna, she recognised in her gut that she must go through the door but she hovered nervously, "Madonna?" Dean asked puzzled.

"It was one of my first tapes as a child; my dad bought it for me when he bought me a pink cassette tape player with care bears on." Beth said softly starting to remember slight details; her father could be behind this door and would she know who he was? Dean took her hand gently squeezing it. Knowing he was with her gave her the confidence to open the door.

_The first thing that hits her is the pastel colours, she remembers this room, and she looks to the wallpaper and sees soft past rainbows and clouds. Sitting on the floor is a young child of four or so having a tea party with her teddies, dolls and a cabbage patch doll. There is a pink cassette player with care bears on the floor beside her and Madonna's Open your heart is blasting. Beth chatters to herself with her own little conversation but inadvertently she can hear the conversation that is happening outside her room. Her parents talking about moving, her mother is not happy but her dad is insisting that they have to move that his business has stopped here. But they only arrived in Montana a couple months ago. It doesn't matter her father says we have to keep her safe._

_The tape stops and the little girl points and twists her fingers and the cassette lifts out turns around by itself._

Beth backed out of the door, shocked by what she has just seen "Little me has just managed to change the cassette by flicking her podgy little finger?" she gasped. She had powers? Well why didn't she have them now, well she was a daughter of an archangel, what did she expect.

"You don't have powers now?" Dean asked, watching Beth's blue eyes widely staring around, clearly she was freaked out, he took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her closer, "We can do this, Beth."

Beth nodded staring into his green eyes. They were in her dreams, something a week ago she would have never had thought to happen. What the hell was happening, she closed her eyes and then could hear more Madonna, and she gripped Dean's hand and pulled him through another door.

_La Isla Bonita. How she loved that song. They had moved, they were in Maryland she remembered now. It was a nice house and she loved watching MTV in the sitting room. Little Beth is watching MTV now as La Isla Bonita comes on the TV and the little girl gets up to dance, her eyes watching Madonna she looks over to her mother who comes out of the kitchen. Her tinkling laugh encourages Beth to click her fingers and instead of wearing her dungarees she wears a Spanish Flamenco dress like Madonna in her video and her mother laughs, "Gabe, honey you have to see this!"_

_Gabe came around the corner and the man she had forgotten stood in front of her. Her father, Gabriel. Beth tries to fight back the tears and grips on to Dean's hand even tighter as she watches her mother and her father dance with their little girl in a circle, laughing happily. _

_There is a door in the corner and it's glowing white and she knows she has to go through it as she steps through she hears another Madonna song and she feels her heart starting to break. It's the song she has always turned off the radio whenever she heard it but never quite sure why she felt sick and teary when she did. But Live to tell is blasting and they are now living in an apartment in New Jersey. _

_Little Beth is sitting in her room, the music blasting she sits on the floor hugging her knees, her long hair sticking to her hot face that is streaming with tears. All she can hear above the music is her parents screaming at each other. Beth is about six and her blue eyes don't have the same innocence that they did a couple years ago. Her mum yells for her and she stops the cassette player and takes out the tape, pushing it in her coat pocket. But the pink cassette player stays behind in the bedroom as she leaves it._

_Beth and Dean follow the little girl into the hall where Gabriel and Beth's mother are standing, there are suitcases and her mother holds passports and air tickets. "Daddy," the little girl whimpers, "I don't want to go,"_

_Gabriel looks torn, "Your mummy needs you sweetie, and you don't want her to be lonely do you?"_

_Beth shakes her head, sniffling "But why can't you come?"_

"_Your mummy and me think that's a bad idea, but England doesn't it sound amazing?" Gabriel said beckoning her to come forward to put her coat on, he lowers her voice, "I don't want her to be in any danger, we have to do this, we have to wipe everything. She can't know me."_

"_That's unfair," Beth's mother said, "you can't wipe everything,"_

"_I have to, the powers, her memories, they will be locked away, and she won't be able to reach them." Gabriel said firmly, he knelt beside his daughter, brushing the hair that was sticking to her hot red face, "Elsbeth, you listen to me you be a good girl for your mummy, now you gonna give your daddy a goodbye hug?"_

_Little Beth throws herself into her father's arms and Gabriel with tears rolling down his face, strokes his child's hair, soothing her softly. He then rests a hand on her head and suddenly white light sears through everything._

Beth gasped for air tears stinging from her eyes as she woke up, she felt the sobs choke her throat as she is torn back to reality, Rebekah and Sam rushed to her aid but she batted them away, standing and running to the middle of the room, she pulled on her hair manically and tries to think about what she has just seen

She knew, he wiped her memory and she ached now, not knowing where he was, not knowing for so many years who he was and where he was. The pain of the those memories, the pain of losing everyone she loved made her chest heave, tears rolling down her face, Rebekah and Sam were shouting at her to calm down then she felt a arm yank her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He pressed his head to her hair and gently stroked her shoulder, soothing her gently by saying something that neither Beth nor Dean actually believed "its ok, it's ok."


End file.
